


A Life Without Fear

by NoAnonymity



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAnonymity/pseuds/NoAnonymity
Summary: He’d forgotten how imposing she could be, unshrouded and unafraid of consequence. Her eyes shone in the dim, burning brighter than the candles that surrounded them, making his bones tremble no matter how hard he tried to hide his fear.He never had been very good at that.But, perhaps, it was a problem she was able to fix.





	A Life Without Fear

He’d forgotten how imposing she could be, unshrouded and unafraid of consequence. Her eyes shone in the dim, burning brighter than the candles that surrounded them, making his bones tremble no matter how hard he tried to hide his fear.

He never had been very good at that.

_Please, help me, I don’t want to be like this anymore._

He’d begged, cowering at their feet. He’d barely set foot out of Windhelm when an assassin had thrown himself from their cover. If not for the vampire that stood before him, he’d be long dead, body ditched with no one to mourn or miss him.

_I don’t want to be so afraid anymore._

He’d wept, and in the quiet of her home, she’d comforted him, gentle hands at his back and a soothing voice in his ear. She dried his tears, kissing them away in a manner that made him hot and breathless, he was weak to her, even if he went through with the turning he’d always be weak to her, and he was happy with that.

“Come to me, Malborn.” He shuddered at her voice, and for a moment he glanced at the door behind him, his last opportunity to live his life a mortal. A life of fear, flinching at every look he received, trembling too much to open a letter. The Thalmor haunted him, but she would keep him safe. She promised.

He stepped towards her, entering her arms with no resistance, the scent of death and decay surrounded her but still he buried his nose in her neck, desperate for the safety she provided.

“Strip.” And he did, all but his smalls lay on the floor as he climbed into bed with her, the sheets laying loosely at his hip whilst his head lay upon her breasts. There was no heartbeat, only the thrumming of her words as she spoke to him softly, praised him, lavished him, promises of a new tomorrow in absence of fear.

He couldn’t remember ever sleeping so soundly.

Morning should have come, but when he awoke he was greeted with night and the eyes of one unfamiliar. Ronthil, he’d introduced himself, a wood elf a tad shorter than he but a vampire that donned the same garb as the dragonborn. He sat with him through his first feeding, an ornate bottle of blood that coated his throat with copper, but even when he’d scrunched his nose in disgust his new friend had laughed, patting him on the shoulder as he spluttered. He’d left him to dress, new robes in a pale grey, he felt covered, armoured even, and for the first time in a while, he grinned, stepping from the room with confidence in his step.

It soon faded when he was faced with a portal, swirling blues that swallowed up his friend as he stepped through. He’d almost turned back until he heard her voice, calling to him, pulling him in. So in he went.

The castle was a level of grandeur he’d never known, and despite the eyes that watched him, he couldn’t remove his own from her. Draped in royal attire, she stood in the center, unobstructed and glowing in the light of the court. Her arms opened wide, and he found himself running to her, hugging her tightly around the waist.

When they parted, her hands held his face, fingers tracing the new grooves and hollows of his complexion. She kissed his forehead, and he knew he’d be safe here, with them, with her, no more running, no more fear.

In spite of undeath, in her halls, he’d never felt more alive.


End file.
